Some Nipple Twisting
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Sequel to Unbelievably Fuckable Oddity. Read that before this! Eren is having fun with the fallen piece of Levi's until things get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Sequel to Unbelievably Fuckable Oddity. Found under the name of UFO on this site. Read that before this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Some Nipple Twisting<strong>

**Part 1/2**

* * *

><p>It was a stormy summer night, a month after Eren's mystical run in with the weird person called Levi.<p>

Eren was facing a question of a life time. Would he use it or not?

He was holding Levi's fallen dick in his hand. At this point he was sure it was just a dildo that someone had bought as a joke and that whole experience with Levi had been nothing but some weird drug trip. Eren was one hundred percent sure someone had drugged him and played a prank on him.

Eren remembered the instructions Levi had told him as he looked at the marvelous dick in his hand.

"_If you rub it like this," Levi demonstrated, moving his hand up and down on it. "I'll come right away." _

Eren couldn't even start with explaining what the hell had happened that night a month ago.

But now he had more pressing matters to attend to like his own dick. He had finally decided to try out pleasuring himself with a dildo. He was lonely and as a manly man, that he liked to think himself as, he would never admit that he some times would love to get fucked by someone. But that was not what this was about at all was it? He was just trying to make himself feel good and the prospect of anal sex seemed extremely better choice than just a plain handjob.

So Eren was all prepared, riding the dildo aka the fallen dick of Levi's, when he suddenly in mid of his wondrous moment heard a vaguely familiar voice calling his name.

"Eren, you are such a naughty boy," a voice he had not heard in a month said.

"What the fuck!" Eren shrieked when he opened his eyes which he had closed when things were just getting good.

First thing he saw was the weird guy looking down at him, floating in the air above his bed.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Levi pouted as if he was truly upset.

Eren gaped at the man who was not as he had been a month ago. Levi's hands were kept protectively around his bloated stomach.

"You called me here at the worst possible moment and you had fun on your own. I sometimes think you hate me," Levi chatted on as slowly floated down on Eren's bed. Levi landed softly on the bed next to Eren.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Eren asked. He had no idea how this was even possible. This masturbation moment had gotten out of hand, literally!

"You called me here." Levi's face was showing how much he thought Eren was an idiot. "You didn't forget, did you?"

"Forget what? That you told me to give this," Eren said while yanking the dirty dildo between their faces, "a handjob?"

"Ugh." Levi made a face to show his disgust. "Don't wiggle that around like a toy."

"It is a toy!" Eren argued.

"No it is not. Show some respect for my penis that I shed because of you!" Levi argued back.

"I did not ask you to! It just fell off!" Eren continued vehemently. "How is that my fault?"

"You answered my mating call. You have to take responsibility for that!" Levi hissed. "If I had known what a good for nothing partner you'd be I would have never mated you in the first place," Levi huffed. "So I guess you will be denouncing all rights to our children too, hmm?"

"What children? You are a guy, I'm a guy. There can't be any..." Eren trailed off. Wait a minute, the guy who had just popped out of nowhere in his room was an awfully lot bigger than last time. "Are you pregnant?" Eren asked in a quiet voice of defeat. He felt like his life had just ended.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Are you sure your mother taught you how sex works? 'Cause I did not show up here with my belly ready to burst to find out you thought babies come from cranberries!"

"Babies don't come from cranberries," Eren said unable to comprehend how this situation was even remotely close to reality.

"Good. At least you know that."

Eren put the dildo away, not wanting to even think about it for one second. "Okay let me get this straight," he started. "You are somehow pregnant and I'm the father? So month ago... no that cannot be real. No baby grows that much in one month."

"Are you suggesting that I was already pregnant when I came to mate you?"

"Yes."

Levi looked angry, extremely so. "Did I tell you I hate you?" he asked his eyes narrowed.

"Yes." What was it this time? Eren had obviously called his bluff. He wondered how Levi would get out of this one.

"You are uneducated. How could I have found a partner like that?'" Levi asked, covering his eyes with his hand as he pondered the question that he had asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand a thing you have told me so far other than you are pregnant and somehow try to make me feel responsible for it. This is insane."

"You are the one who is insane. You must be an orphan because no one is this uninformed about the basics of life."

"Woah, so now this is about my mother again?"

"Yes."

Eren couldn't believe he was having this conversation. "My mother was a good mother. Don't you dare say anything about her when you have never even met her!"

Levi was about to say something when he suddenly hissed in pain. "Shit," he hushed between his teeth.

Eren forgot his anger when he saw the true signs of pain on Levi's face. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not you idiot. I'm going into labor you piece of shit," Levi cursed.

After one month? Eren was still confused about that part but the reality didn't change, there was a man in his room about to give birth or he thought Levi was a man. He was a man, right?

Either way Eren went into a helper mode. "Stay calm. Do you need me to call an ambulance?"

"What the hell is that?"

"To take you to the hospital of course," Eren said dumbfounded how Levi didn't know.

"I'm not going anywhere. This won't last long or so they say," Levi grunted.

Eren darted around naked, trying to figure out what he should do. "Get on the floor," he commanded the man on his bed.

Levi complied and lowered himself on the floor aided by Eren who made sure he didn't fall.

"Just wait here. I'll get some water and towels or something," Eren rambled as he tried to remember all the survival guides he had seen for home birth which he realized he had not really seen any and all he knew was from TV shows! "It's going to be fine," he said to himself as he ventured out of the room to get the items he said he would.

"What is?"

Eren shrieked for the second time that day. It took him a few seconds to realize that Mikasa had asked him something and the fact that he was standing outside his room completely naked.

"I can explain but not right now," Eren said hastily and rushed to the bathroom to get some water and then to get some towels.

Mikasa gave him confused looks as she watched him rushing around the house before returning to his room.

Eren made it back to the room and saw Levi lying on his back, looking uncomfortable.

Eren quickly put the water bowl down on the ground and dropped the towels next to it. He rushed to give Levi a pillow under his head. "Here, use this. Is there anything I can do?" he asked worriedly. He had heard that people could die from child birth. What would he do if Levi died?

"Hold my hands," Levi commanded.

Eren did as he was asked but soon as he took hold of Levi's hands the man barked him to get between his legs.

"Be ready there."

Eren didn't know what that meant but the man whose hands he was clutching in his own gave him no further explanation as he took deep breaths.

Levi looked like he was in intense pain and Eren didn't dare to ask if he hurt. Instead his eyes traveled down to see, just out of curiosity, what the child birth would look like.

Something peeked out of the opening that had appeared there a month ago when they had... sex?

It all happened fast and Eren was beyond confused when he realized what the clumps coming out of Levi were.

"These are.. SHRIMPS?!" Eren looked, horror displayed fully on his face, what had just come out of... he didn't even want to know what was the medical term for that thing between Levi's legs.

"Who are you calling a shrimp?!" Levi bellowed, hauling himself to a sitting position taking advantage of the fact that Eren still hold his hand. Looking from the babies to Eren and back he said, "My darlings, don't listen to that angry brat. He doesn't know what he is talking about." Levi held up one of the bulgy eyed creatures. "Just look at those mustaches, aren't they cute? And their baby tails? How can you not love them?"

"They are beautiful... is that what you expect me to say?!" Eren shrieked, completely confused as to what the hell was happening. Had Levi just given birth to a bunch of shrimps? What the hell?

Eren was weirded out by the shrimp like looking creatures.

"Do not worry when they will reach maturity they will become like us. It is normal that they look like this. Your education is seriously lacking. Where did you go to school?"

"Here! I went to school here! Where else?" Eren asked incredulously. "This is insane. Are you telling me these are ours?"

"Of course they are!" Levi snapped at him, narrowing his eyes. "You are Eren, right, and not some impostor?"

"This is nuts," Eren breathed out. "This did not just happen," he said to himself, closing his eyes. "This is not real."


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Nipple Twisting**

**Part 2/2**

* * *

><p>A tear or two might have rolled down Eren's cheek as he knelt on the floor surrounded by shrimps.<p>

Levi was cuing at the things, trying to gather them in his arms. "Don't worry my darlings. In a few days you will be able to move on your own."

"Days?" Eren asked in haze. "In a few days? How fast do they grow?"

"It takes three months for them to reach maturity."

"What?!" Did that mean there would be full grown babies in three months or that they would be adults in three months? What did that mean?! Eren was going crazy with the unknown factors but slowly and surely he was losing his ability to care.

Levi sighed exaggeratedly. "I give up. You don't seem to know a thing about babies which should be the goal of your whole life."

"I am still young. I don't need to have kids yet and this doesn't count as planning for having any," Eren argued. He wouldn't give a shit what they became when they were matured. How could shrimps become human.. oh wait they were _not _human to begin with. What exactly was Levi anyway?

Levi glared at him. "You are weird," he said after a while.

Eren gaped at the real weirdo in the room. "This is ridiculous. I'm putting some clothes on," he huffed. He was considering of getting a drink but somehow that reminded him how last time he had drank he had ended in bed with Levi so maybe not.

Levi stayed quiet as Eren put clothes on and it seemed too suspicious so Eren took a peek of what Levi was doing. Eren decided not to say anything when he noticed Levi gulping down the water from the bowl. There was no way anyone could drink that amount of water in one go but Eren had been proved wrong.

"Aah," Levi sighed happily after his little drink. Then he proceeded to put the little shrimp babies in the bowl after laying a towel on the bottom of it. "Sleep well my darlings," he whispered gently to the shrimps.

Eren shook his head. Everything about this was weird.

"Now that they are comfy," Levi said nonchalantly. "We can get right back into business," Levi said as he laid down on the bed. "Come here," he patted the bed next to him.

Eren was greeted by a flashback on how this was not a good idea to say yes to. He eyed the man suspiciously.

"Ah come on, I'm not going to eat you..." Levi said suggestively which made Eren believe that this could turn into some sort of twisted version of praying mantis mating where the female eats the male during sex with the exception that Eren was about to be eaten after the kids were already born.

"How am I supposed to know that for certain?"

Levi rolled his eyes. "Eren get your ass here and lend me a hand. I swear you are the worst mate in history of mates," Levi huffed, glaring at the young man.

"Well sorry for not meeting your expectations whatever they may be." Eren didn't know what he did to upset the weird man all the time. Levi seemed to be expecting some sort of behaviour and knowledge from him that he simply couldn't provide or have.

They stared each other for a moment before Levi gave up, asking nicely, "Please, come over here?"

Everything about this smelled like a trap but Eren cave in, walking to the bed and plopping down on it.

"Now I need your help to return back to normal," Levi explained.

"Okay," Eren said warily.

"Give me your hand."

Eren did offer his hand to the man who immediately started sucking on his fingers. This was the most normal thing to happen today so far so Eren wasn't even surprised.

Levi pulled Eren fingers out of his mouth. "Now, finger fuck my ass like a beast. I'm sure you know about the prostate?"

For once Eren could say he did. "Yes!" he exclaimed wanting to raise his hands above his head in celebration. Finally something he knew how to do.

"Don't get too excited. This is just for me to recover from your manhandling."

Eren wanted to make a comment about how it had been Levi who had taken advantage of him instead.

Eren did as asked, being careful with his fingers. He would have thought that Levi would be pleased but no he looked like he was about to fall asleep, bored as hell.

"When I said like a beast I meant it," Levi said annoyed, his brows knitting together. "That pussy ass tickling ain't gonna get me back to normal within this century!"

"Why do I need to do this again?" Eren asked his fingers deep inside the strange man's ass.

"It's your job for heaven's sake. Do it properly."

Levi was very demanding and kind of bitchy. Eren just shook his head and decided to give the man some roughhousing. He started to move his fingers with a unseen fervor which could have hurt somebody but Levi was loving it if the weird gurgling noises he made were anything to go by.

"Yes, right there, just like that, harder, push it harder!"

After five minutes of hard work something mildly odd happened.

At first Eren hadn't noticed it but as some point a small pimple looking thing had appeared where Levi's cock had been and, as Eren worked on pounding the man's prostate with his fingers, it grew.

Eren watched with fascination as the thing morphed into existence and suddenly there was a small pop sound and voila Levi had a new shiny dick. It was actually shiny from some sort of substance on the surface of it, looking a bit gooey.

"I owe you a thanks, Eren. I feel like I've been born anew!" Levi exclaimed, gloating in some sort of weird resemble state of afterglow.

What caught Eren's attention was a small noise he heard. He didn't have to guess where it was coming from for long.

"Aah," Levi cried out, rushing to the bowl of their babies. "Our darlings are cold."

Next few moments were the weirdest type of problem solving Eren had ever encountered but finally they settled on a solution how to keep their offsprings warm enough. Eren had set up a pot on the stove and put the bowl over it. He heated the pot carefully, trying not to boil their little babies to death as Levi liked to call them.

So for the time being since their little shrimpies were getting enough warmth from the lowest setting of the stove, Eren decided that he should introduce Levi to some clothes.

"I'll give you something to wear. You can't go around naked all the time."

"Why not? Why would I need clothes?"

"Because it is a custom here to wear clothes."

"What a weird custom," Levi huffed as Eren presented him with a bathrobe.

"At least try it on. I'm sure you'll like it," Eren said and ended up helping Levi to put the robe on. "There," he said pleased to not having to stare at the nakedness of Levi.

Levi's eyes went wide as he looked at his arms. "This feels amazing. I'm starting to get warm. Is that normal?" Levi's eyes held a small amount of panic.

"Yes, it is normal to feel warm." Eren nodded satisfied with the result. Maybe now things could be normal just for a minute or two. "I'll go check on the shrimps."

"They are not shrimps. They are our children," Levi said sounding offended how little Eren cared for the little creatures.

Eren shook his head again, making his way to the kitchen where he gaped at horror when he saw the empty stove.

Levi followed after Eren. "Where are my darlings!?"

They had been gone for only a few minutes!

Eren rushed around the kitchen frantically searching for the little innocent creatures.

"What are you doing, Eren?" Mikasa asked when she walked in to see Eren trying to save the shrimps from freezing since they had been put into the fridge.

"These are my babies! No, I mean our babies.." He looked around for Levi but the man was nowhere to be found. "Where the hell did that fucker go off to?!"

Mikasa placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. "Eren, are you okay?" she asked concern coloring her voice.

"Yes!" Eren hushed. "My babies.. can't you hear them tittering?"

Mikasa was about to say something but Eren stopped her.

"Shh, listen," he said holding the bowl closer to her.

Her eyes widened as she did listen. "They are tittering!"

"Yes, because you put them in the fridge to freeze to death," Eren moved quickly to deliver the shrimp babies back to his room. He took each one of them out of the bowl and wrapped them in towels.

"I'm sorry, Eren," Mikasa called after him. "But why do you have these shrimps in the first place? Aren't they supposed to live in water or something?"

"I don't know. All I know that they are cold and might die."

"Eren, this is very strange," Mikasa commented.

"I know but just give me some time and I'll get this sorted out."

"Get what sorted out?"

"These shrimps and everything. Just bear with me, okay?" Eren asked his sister.

Mikasa looked doubtful but she gave up. "Okay but afterwards you will explain this all to me," she said as she left him alone in his room.

Or so she thought at least because right after she was gone Eren heard Levi's voice.

"Has the monster gone away?" Levi suddenly asked quietly from under the bed.

Eren let out a small yelp. "Don't scare me like that." He calmed his racing heart while Levi crawled from under the bed. What monster? Did Levi mean Mikasa?

"Eren," Levi suddenly said with very serious tone. "You saved our precious little ones. Come home with me."

"What?"

"Come with me," Levi said, looking into Eren's eyes. He seemed to be deadly serious about his request.

"I don't know what that even means," Eren admitted. Where was this home that Levi spoke of? Why was he even thinking about it. There was no way he'd even consider such a thing. But something he saw in Levi's eyes made him consider it.

Soon after Mikasa knocked on the door of Eren's room but she received no answer. "Eren?" she asked. "I'm coming in," She said opening the door.

An empty room met her eyes. Eren and the shrimps, or Levi, were nowhere to be found.


End file.
